The present embodiments relate to a method and a local coil for an imaging system.
Magnetic resonance tomographs (MRTs) (e.g., for examination of patients by magnetic resonance tomography) are known from DE10314215B4, for example.
Shims are described in:    1. Christoph Juchem, et al., “Magnetic field homogenization of the human prefrontal cortex with a set of localized electrical coils,” Journal of Magnetic Resonance Imaging, MRM, 63: 171-180, 2010;    2. G H Glover et al., “Mitigation of susceptibility-induced signal loss in neuroimaging using localized shim coils,” MRM 2005, 243-248;    3. R. Cusack et al., “An evaluation of the use of passive shimming to improve frontal sensitivity in fMRI,” Neuroimage,” 2005; 24, 82-91; and    4. J L Wilson et al., “Utilization of an intra-oral diamagnetic passive shim in functional MRI of the inferior frontal cortex,” MRM 2003, 50, 1089-1094.